


演

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 16:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo





	演

我最擅长，我最热爱的，莫过于演。

除此之外，我最爱你。

但是所有爱情，都在谢幕之后，泪水之中。

所以也只有在离别的时候，我才会不知所措吧？

他们说距离产生美。他们是骗人的，而我是爱你的，只有越近，近到心跳加速，我才会感受到你扑面而来的可爱气息。

镜头转过去了，真好。只有你看得到我的泪水。

“你好，我们认识...快一年了。”

这是幕后的台词。

而灯光一亮，我就必须深呼吸必须歇斯底里，在所有这些表演中失去我本已空洞的灵魂、失去优雅、失去自由、失去最真诚大胆的爱情。

我在等这场戏结束。下次拿到剧本，说不定我会做你喜欢的白天鹅。虽然白天鹅可能会被我演成黑天鹅。

那天你问我，“你会讨厌我吗？”

“没有，我......”

我如果现在再回答这个问题，兴许可以把它弄的漂亮一点。

我会凑近你的耳朵，说，“我会讨厌你，但同时我会爱你。”

全剧终。


End file.
